Parallel
Last Updated/Reviewed: December 8th, 2016 Pm a Parallel member in-game if you'd like our website link ^^ About Us We are a level 200 guild with 100+ active members. The requirement to join us is to be active, and level 150+, however this level requirement may increase over time. We organise perc hunts/dung runs/xping/questing and heaps more, just ask if you ever need help. We are a friendly bunch willing to help guildies with anything. Our current average member level is 195. Parallel: A Brief History On the 22nd of April 2011, Tyzii created the guild Parallel. The guild reached level 100 on the 12th of September 2015. The guild reached level 200 on the 27th of November 2016. We were the 20th guild on Rushu to reach level 200. Firstly we were in the alliance Ultra, then we were in Convergence for a year, then Integrity for a year, and now we're currently in the Wind alliance. We've held a Kwismas party every year since 2014. Joining Us We interest you do we? Just post a message in the 'Talk' button next to 'Edit' near the top of the page and we'll follow you up . If you can't do that, then contact any of the members in the table below and you will be asked a few quick questions to see if you'll fit in with us ^^. The first people you should try contacting are: Tyzii, Felancia, Queenof-Thieves, Cluck, Sir-Kappy or She-Devil. Here is a list of the people in the guild with the right to invite new members: Information (Rights/Ranks) #KnowYourRights All information will be posted on this thread, so for starters, our ranking system: In our guild, there are currently 16 ranks you can get. They are the following: Rights and Ranks Infographic Please click on the image Level 1 ranks Manage own xp/place perc/retrieve your own loot from percs Level 2 ranks RESERVIST: Place perc/retrieve your own loot from percs/use paddocks PROTECTOR: '' Place perc/retrieve your own loot from percs/use paddocks/be the main perceptor defender ''TREASURER: '' Place perc/retrieve your own loot from percs/use paddocks/be the main perceptor defender/manage other guildies' xp Miscellaneous Ranks '''NOTES:' *If you have met the criteria for a rank, and for some reason you aren't that rank, just tell someone and we'll fix it. *Don't forget to take screenshots of your achievements if you're trying to complete these challenges! *The 'invite new members' right is reserved for loyal and trust-worthy members, who have read the recruiting questions and are more than willing to help. *There is no limit on how many perceptors you can place, as long as you do not place so many that other guildies who would like to place perceptors, can't place them. *If you would like to organise the items in a paddock, you must ask a Counsellor or Second in Command to do so. Rules #Please do not fight in the guild chat. #Please do not beg. #Members who have been inactive for a minimum of 1+ month(s) without letting us know why, may be kicked. There aren't many rules, just use your common sense and have fun ^__________^ Leaders Houses/Paddocks Our houses: Our Paddocks: Recruiting Questions This is for member-use only, and the recruiting questions can be found here on the guild site. Guild Memories Click me! We're very funny. Suggestions If you have any suggestions or questions, please feel free to contact Tyzii, Felancia, Queenof-Thieves, Cluck, Sir-Kappy or She-Devil by either sending them a message in-game or by the talk section on this page :) Screenshots